


Eyes are the way to your heart

by Happypanda1864



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Conflicted Feeling, F/F, F/M, Hophie, other realtionships but too lazy to add them, tagatha, wil add more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: This is a fic in which basically everything in the school for good and evil is the same except for the fact that your left eye is the same color as your soulmates eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story after looking at a comic of this same prompt but for another fandom

Agatha, just like everyone else was born with different colored eyes. Her right eye was a beautiful dark brown. Her left eye in the other hand was blue, not just any blue, it was such a bright and beautiful blue it looked like the sky on a cloudless day. Agatha always hid her left eye with her hair. She hid her eye because she was afraid that whoever her soulmate was, once they saw her they wouldn’t want her. She was the daughter of a supposed witch and lived in a graveyard. She was always being teased by others for being a witch. Her best friend Sophie on the other hand didn’t mind flaunting her eyes. Her right eye was emerald-green. Her left on the other hand would always change color. Some days it was brown, others it was blue and so on. Most people thought Sophie changed her eye color so no village boys could say she was their soulmate, but Agatha knew the truth. Agatha knew Sophie changed her eye color to hide the fact that she had a brown left eye. Sophie always believed she was special so when she saw her brown eye she started disguising it. Most people said that once you meet your soulmate your eyes turn into your original eye color. Gavaldon was small. Their eye color hasn’t changed back to their original state. They knew their soulmates weren’t going to be found in Gavaldon, but they also knew that there wasn’t a world outside it. You could try to go into the woods but you would still always end up in Gavaldon. That’s why Sophie was so excited when she learned about the School for Good and Evil. She was positive she would be an excellent student at the school for good. Sophie couldn’t wait for the day the school master would come to take her out of this crummy village and into a school where she would meet her prince and have her happy ever after. 

Tedros was the son of King Arthur. He was always in the spotlight as the prince. His parents were worried that if his soul mates eye color got out he might be in danger. He would always wear a colored contact over his left eye. Tedros knew he shouldn’t take off his contact but he couldn’t help wonder about the owner of the beautiful brown eye. His mother always told him stories about how she knew his dad was her soulmate because her eye color changed. When Tedros was young he found his parents story amazing, but after his mom left he stopped believing in the power of love and soulmates. His parents were soulmates and if they didn’t work out, how would Tedros and his soulmate work out. When Tedros got into the school for good, he knew he would have to be careful with all of the girls there. His mother may have tricked his father into believing they were soulmates but he wouldn’t fall into the same trap.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha and Tedros meet for the first time and realize something unexpected. (You probably expected it tho)

When Sophie and Agatha made it to the school, they were surprised when Sophie was dropped into the school for evil and Agatha was dropped into the school for good. Agatha looked up to see girls staring at her. Most of them had mixed and matched eyes but a few did have matching eyes. Agatha felt like an outsider. She had short black hair and was wearing a black dress with clumps while all the other girls had long luscious hair and were wearing colorful and bright dresses with matching heels. Agatha felt a headache forming from all the bright colors.   
“Um you’re in the wrong school. This is a school for Evers, you know princesses not people like you.” The girl had blonde hair. Her right eye was the color of topaz while her left eye was a bluish grey. Agatha could see that the blue was just a colored contact that was placed over a slate grey eye. They haven’t even met their soulmates yet and they’re already trying to change them Agatha thought.   
“I can’t deal with all this right now.” She pointed at them. “I know I don’t belong here, I just need to find my friend so we can get out of this place.”   
“Well let’s hope you find your friend soon.” Agatha really couldn’t wait to leave this place. 

Sophie could not believe where she was. It smelled like rotten everything. The people were weird. There was a girl with one eye. Another one had green skin. One boy had huge ears. She was looking at the portraits of past students on the wall when she bumped into a boy. The boy looked like a weasel. Sophie saw his left eye change from an emerald green color back to brown. Oh no. Sophie couldn’t accept this. This isn’t true my prince is still out there. This weasel boy can’t be my soul mate. Sophie shook of the feeling and went to her dorm. In her dorm there were 3 girls. One had black hair with red streaks. She had a demon tattoo on her neck. The other girl had white hair and skin so pale you could see her veins. The third girl had brown hair, a round form, and had chocolate on her fingers. Sophie could not believe these people were her roommates.   
“It looks like we got a princess for a roommate girls.”  
“Oh don’t worry I won’t be here long. Once the Evers see me they will realize I belong with them.”  
“Sure, because ever girls care so much about people other than princes.”  
“Hmph.”   
“Anyways, we have to go to the theater of tales for the welcoming ceremony. You coming princess.” With that the three witches walked out of the room followed by Sophie. The walked into the theater of tales and sat down. She saw the ever girls on the other side of the pews and thought that surely they would rescue if the fairies didn’t. She tried to get their attention but as she started walking towards them she was pulled underneath a rotten bench.   
“I found a way for us to get home.” Agatha told her. Sophie wasn’t paying much attention she kept staring at Agatha’s pink dress and at her dumpy black never uniform.   
“Give me your clothes.”  
“What?”  
“If you give me your clothes we can solve all our problems. I’ll be with the Evers where I belong and you will be with them.” Sophie pointed at the nevers sitting in the pews.   
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No,” Agatha folded her arms over her chest, “You are not getting my dress.”  
“Fine then I’ll just take it myself.” Sophie started trying to rip off Agatha’s dress when she heard a noise that made her stop in tracks. It was a sound that made every ever girl bolt upright. Sophie pulled Agatha under the pew. The west doors of the theater flew open. In walked 60 gorgeous boys in sword fight. The boys threw roses at the ever girl they liked the most. After taking a bow the boys were going to take a seat when the west doors slammed open again. In walked another ever boy. He had a halo of celestial gold hair, eyes blue as a cloudless sky, and skin the color of hot desert sand. He saw the other sword armed boys frowning and grinned. He pulled out his own sword and 40 boys came running at him. He disarmed each one with lighting speed. Soon he was standing on a pile of his classmates sword without a single scratch. The blonde boy pulled a rose out of his shirt. The ever girls knew that every true princess finds a prince but all that went out the window when they saw the rose in his hand. All of the girls were jumping up and waving their handkerchiefs trying to get his attention. When Agatha realized Sophie was on the move it was to late. Agatha ran after Sophie ran into the aisle, leapt over the pink pews, and lunged for the rose, but instead of catching the rose she caught a wolf. Right as she was being dragged away by the wolf she locked eyes with the boy. He stared in confusion at her black robes. Then he looked at Agatha in the pink ever girl dress. Her hair got swept to the side and he saw her left eye to from a blue similar to his back into the rich dark brown they were originally. Out of surprise he dropped his rose into her open palm. Before he could process his thoughts the girl covered her eye and ran into the pews and he found himself being dragged into another pew by a girl with a topaz eye and a horribly disguised left eye.   
“Hi, I’m Beatrix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like my other works. This is still unedited. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days, I’m just tweaking a few details. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed ~ T

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this until this it was finished but I decided I was just going to post all my works in progress. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed my fic ~ T.M
> 
> Follow my Instagram @happypanda1864 for updates on my works and follow my other account @consumed_by_my_fandoms for memes about SGE and other fandoms you may be in.


End file.
